ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man
The Spectacular Spider-Man is a 2014 American superhero film directed by Marc Webb and written by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci The sequel to the 2012 film The Amazing Spider-Man it is the second film in Webb's Spider-Man franchise based on the fictional Marvel Comics character of the same name. It is the eleventh film released as part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. In terms of chronology this film takes place a few months after the events of Thor and Iron Man 2. Andrew Garfield, Emma Stone, and Rhys Ifans reprise their roles as Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, and Curt Connors respectively. The film also stars Christoph Waltz, Bonnie Wright, Joseph Gordon Levitt, Sally Field, and J.K. Simmons. Plot A year has passed since Curt Connor's rampage as the Lizard. Peter Parker struggles to balance his crime-fighting duties as Spider-Man with the demands of his normal life. His grades are steadily declining and his latenight excursions as Spider-Man and the injuries that result from them are causing strain between Peter and his Aunt May; who fears that Peter is not being honest with her. Meanwhile the CEO of Oscorp: Norman Osborn (Waltz) has taken a personal interest in Peter. He offers Peter an internship at Oscorp. Osborn assures Peter that things have changed at Oscorp and they are only performing ethical experiments. Peter reluctantly accepts Norman's offer. Peter decides to use this opportunity to spend more time with Gwen and more importantly to spy on Oscorp to ensure that Connors' experiments are not continued. He is then introduced to Norman's son Harry (Levitt), with whom Peter immeadiately strikes up a friendship. That night Norman speaks to his pyshician: Dr. Mendell Stromm who informs him that the disease spreading through his body is advancing and that he has less than a year to live. Back at school Peter grows increasingly stressed. He finds it increasingly difficult to balance his duties as Spider-Man, his schoolwork, his relationship with Gwen Stacy (Stone), and his new obligations as an Oscorp intern. He also learns that Aunt May is experiencing financial troubles and is in danger of foreclosure.He decides to make extra money by selling pictures of himself as Spider-Man to Daily Bugle newspaper editor J. Jonah Jameson (J.K. Simmons), who declares Spider-Man as a menace to New York. Peter later saves a group of people being held hostage in a museum. One of the hostages is Mary Jane Watson (Wright); who Peter meets later at school. They begin to strike up a friendship which begins to cause some tension between Peter and his girlfriend Gwen Stacy (Stone). A few nights after his first meeting with Dr. Stromm, Norman appears in his former employee: Curt Connors' cell. He states that he will arrange to have him released if Connors agrees to continue his work on a cure for his disease. Connors initially refuses but eventually agrees when Osborn threatens to harm Peter. Connors, Osborn and Stromm begin working on an altered version of the Lizard Serum. Upon completion, Norman takes the serum. The chemical manages to cure his disease and also makes him much stronger and more agile, but he quickly develops a maniacal alter ego. He goes into a blind rage and attacks Stromm and Conners. Stromm is killed and Conners is hospitalized. Peter and Gwen go to the Hospital to visit Connors. He tries to warn Peter and Gwen about Osborn but is not lucid enough to explain fully. Following the attack in the Auditorium Gwen is approached by Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD. He states that his organization had been monitoring Oscorp for decades. The investigation was shut down when two of their agents were killed. Coulson then goes on to explain that the incident with the Lizard a year prior lead to SHIELD reopen their investigation. He also suspects that the Osborn is connected to the Green Goblin. He requests that Gwen infiltrate Oscorp and try to find evidence against Norman Osborn. In a post credits scene SHIELD Director Nick Fury and Agent Coulson stand aboard the Helicarrier, observing footage of Spider-Man in action. Agent Maria Hill walks up behind them. Fury states that Peter has potential. Hill asks if he should be a candidate for the Avengers Initiative. Fury shakes his head saying that Peter isn't ready yet. However, he mentions that SHIELD will continue to keep an eye on Peter just in case. Cast Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy Bonnie Wright as Mary Jane Watson Joseph Gordon Levitt as Harry Osborn Christoph Waltz as Norman Osborn/The Green Goblin J.K Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson Sally Field as May Parker Rhys Infans as Curt Connors Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson Lance Henriksen as Mendel Stromm Danny Glover as Robbie Robertson Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (Cameo) Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (Cameo) Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe * Peter and Gwen walk past Stark Tower which is under construction. * The Goblin Serum in this version is a combination of the Super Soldier Serum and the Serum that transformed Curt Connors into the Lizard. Before Norman Osborn takes the Serum Dr. Stromm warns: "You remember what happened to Banner?" *There is a brief glimpse of a Daily Bugle headline that reads: "DR. BRUCE BANNER STILL AT LARGE". *When Spider-Man is fighting a group of thugs in an alleyway, there is a criminal that stole a "Stark Expo" motorcycle. *The symbiote is seen in a SHIELD cell in the Post-Credits scene. * Peter's parents are revealed to be agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Clark Gregg returns as S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson, who previously appeared in Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor, and The Avengers. This confirms that the film takes place some time before the events of The Avengers. *A Post-Credits scene shows SHIELD Director Nick Fury and Agent Coulson stand aboard the Helicarrier, observing footage of Spider-Man in action. Agent Maria Hill walks up behind them. Fury states that Peter has potential. Hill asks if he should be a candidate for the Avengers Initiative. Fury shakes his head saying that Peter isn't ready yet. However, he mentions that SHIELD will continue to keep an eye on Peter just in case. *Harry walks by a HYDRA sign in Manhattan. *Green Goblin's fight with Spider-Man at the George Washington Bridge has the SHIELD hellicarrier seen from a distance in the skies.